Keeper of My Heart
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A to Z ... Brandon and Kelly ... An AR story!
1. Chapter 1

**Keeper of My Heart**

_**(Alternate Reality) Brandon and Kelly A to Z… This is just A thru D though so keep coming back for more. I have most of this story written!**_

**A - Attraction**

He still felt it when he looked at her, when their eyes would accidentally - or not so accidentally - lock across the table in the gang's old booth. Even surrounded by their new circle of friends, it was just the two of them in that crummy, memory-ridden diner, in his mind. That old attraction, that familiar fevered desire would boil up in his throat, almost constricting his very ability to breathe. The attraction that made him want to do something totally un-Brandon Walsh like, such as grab her by the arm, pull her into the nearest bathroom stall, pull her dress up and explore every contour and curve of her hot skin before they melded together. But that was not something Brandon Walsh did. Not something that anyone would expect or accept from him. That was a stunt best left to Dylan McKay - the devil, the ultimate ladies' man, the original Beverly Hills rebel without a cause. Not Brandon - not boring, stable, unfailingly consistent Brandon Walsh. He knew that he would never be Dylan. That she would never look at him the way she did his best friend. He should have learned after all this time to accept it but he never had.

So the slow burn of attraction would continue to course through his veins like molten lava but would have no outlet for relief.

So he turns to Emily and whispers in her ear, asks her if they could just get the hell out of there? She says yes and they head for the door. He looks back at Kelly and for a moment there he swears she is watching him under those thick dark eyelashes with heat in her cool baby blues but he thinks he knows better.

**B - Baby**

_Baby._ Bundle of joy. Stork bringer. Infant. Responsibility. Diapers. Fussing. Coddling. Hope. Plans. Dreams. The future ...

All these names and adjectives for the life growing inside her were running through his head as he listened to her tell him the big news she had been literally carrying around inside her body for weeks now.

"You're sure?"

"Three at-home pregnancy tests and a visit to the doctor don't lie, Brandon," she said.

Here she was with her heart in her hands, wanting him to solve their problems the way he always had, and in the back of his mind all he could think was, _How the hell do I tell Kelly?_ He didn't know if she would even care at this point but he felt duty bound to tell her anyway. They had once meant something to each other, they were still friends, and he was hoping ...

What _was_ he hoping? That Kelly would be okay with him being the father of another woman's baby? That she would actually say, _Raise your baby with Emily but be with me, Brandon._

Emily looked harshly at him. "I am not ready to be a mother, Brandon," she said. "I think I'm going to have an abortion."

And just like that, all that might have been, all the responsibility and also the hope, was gone.

**C - Crush**

"Emily went through with it," he said. "And I honestly don't know whether to be devastated or relieved. I know that makes me sound so horrible." He rubbed his hand over his tired, bloodshot eyes. It's been weeks since he's had a decent night's sleep and the bright California sun scorches his pupils as they sit together in the quad, looking like any other normal couple. But they aren't. They are Brandon Walsh and Kelly Taylor, and their relationship could never be classified as "normal" or ordinary or simple.

She touched his back then, rubbed it in little circles with the warm pads of fingertips. They make his skin feel warm and also raw inside his soul. He feels so weak. He has just lost his own child and here he was thinking about Kelly this way. When she was just trying to comfort him like any friend would do. He felt sick as he felt turned on.

"You're not horrible, Brandon," she said. "You could never be horrible. You don't have it in you."

"Bull! You don't know what's inside me, Kelly," he barked, suddenly irrationally angry and it was all focused on her, directed at her. All the sadness, all the disappointments, he felt like he could trace them back to her. He wanted to run from her as much as he wanted to stay right there and crush her petite body to his more built one, possess her lips and her soul and her heart and never let her go. He was going insane. He felt it and he couldn't seem to stop it.

"You don't know the thoughts I have or the things I feel," he spat. "You have no idea. I didn't try to stop Emily! I didn't try to put up a fight and because of that I'll never hold my son or daughter. You tell me how I'm not horrible when the whole time I was just thinking that I needed to get through this trial so I could come back to you. A 'trial'! My own flesh and blood was a 'trial'. Not even a real consideration. All I thought of was you and how a child would screw up the oh-so-_delicate_ balance of our relationship. You don't know what I feel so don't pretend you do."

He then jumped to his feet and stomped off, not knowing where he was going but just knowing he needed to get far away from here, from Beverly Hills, and most of all, from her...

**D - Dumbfounded and Drowning**

Running off and trying to put your troubles behind you was a classic Dylan McKay move. Not a Brandon Walsh thing to do. No, Brandon was hyper self-aware and very level-headed and grounded. So of course Kelly had been dumbfounded when she learned that not only had he left the university in the middle of the Spring semester but that he had left Beverly Hills altogether. He left her too. Left her behind. That's what she felt but never did say.

There were a lot of things Kelly didn't say that she wanted to. She didn't tell Donna how her obsessive need for orderliness drove her batshit crazy sometimes ... Never could bring herself to tell Dylan that she had fallen out of love with him a long time ago and that she wished he would stop jerking her around ... Never got the courage to verbalize to Emily just how jealous she was that she had had Brandon in her life when Kelly herself felt so alone. And she had definitely never told Brandon how much she still missed him and loved him. She had always believed that there would be time to take care of all that but how wrong she had been. Her mom said she put off what was uncomfortable until it disappeared altogether and she was more than right this time. Boy did she ever hate when her mother was right.

Emily said she hadn't seen him either and Kelly wanted to rail at her, maybe even slap her, put all the blame on Brandon's swift exit on the other woman in the equation, but knew she had a big hand in the events. She knew she had driven Brandon away and that he was treading eye deep, close to drowning, in his own misery because she had been too scared to reach out to him and make things right even when she had really wanted to.

So Kelly went to all of her and Brandon's old haunts, all the places they had their firsts, all the places they declared their true feelings and shared their bodies and souls; even scoured the halls of the old high school they used to spend their days in but he was gone. Gone and disappeared and took her heart with him to parts unknown. She wondered if she would ever get it back. If she would ever get him back...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming lol Remember this story is fairly AU so it's a bit different than what we know of cannon BH 90210.**_

**E – Everything and Entrancing**

They are dancing under the stars, everything is beautiful. It should be perfect. In her dreams, she dances just like this with Him, her fingers splayed across his strong chest, his hands lightly settled on her hips, the wind tracing circles through her long hair and the feel of him pressed against her is like no other. But she can only dream it now because he is gone. She is dancing in another's arms and he may be handsome and debonair but his eyes aren't Brandon's blue ones and his hair isn't Brandon's dark brown and his hands don't entrance her the way Brandon's did when they would touch her, move inside her and fill her up. They have been dating for three months and it feels like the longest three months of her life. She thinks she could be in love with him - if he were just Brandon Walsh but no one else is. He's one of a kind. It took years for her to realize what a gem he was and just seconds to lose him forever. She hates it, she hates herself. She wants it all back. She wants to do everything differently, love him harder and never let go.

She is lost in humming along to Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" to distract herself from this intimate moment she's not sharing with the right man when suddenly she looks up, her eyes pulled forward almost by some invisible force and she sees Him standing there, watching her from the corner of the makeshift dance floor.

"Brandon," she says. It's just one word but it carries so much emotion with it - love, longing, anger, pain, pathos and then hope ...

"Brandon," she says again, this time louder and disentangles herself from her date's arms and takes after him as he turns and moves away.

**F - Faith**

_"Brandon."_

His name comes out sounding a tad harsh but also breathless and even a bit hopeful. She has managed to catch up with him at the very end of the dirt-covered driveway as he is about to get into his little convertible and drive off and leave her again. This time she won't let him. She at least wants to have her say. After all the months of waiting, wondering and worrying she deserves that much, doesn't she?

He turns around and looks at her, the blue of his eyes haunting and glassy-sheened under the bright twinkling stars overhead. He looks away for a moment and then back at her. "Hey, Kel."

_"'Hey, Kel'?"_ She echoes. "You've been gone for months and months and that's all you have to say?"

"What the hell else is I'm supposed to say?"

"How about 'I've missed you' or 'I am a fucking selfish jerk for running off on you, _Kel'!"_

He sighs. "Can we not do this here?"

"Is there a better place?" She asks, wanting to rail at him, slap him senseless, and kiss him breathless all at the same time.

"Yeah. Anywhere but here ..."

"Why because you're scared everyone will see what a jerk you are?" She waves her arms to encompass the whole party just beyond the gate and the few people who are watching them with obvious interest from the porch.

"No. I just don't think it's the right place. Have a little faith in me okay?"

She sputters a bit. Have faith in _him?_ After he turned around and ran out on her, not calling or writing for months? Leaving her to wonder if he had been hurt or worse?

She should spit in her face and walk away like he did. But she doesn't and she hates herself even as she slips her hand into his waiting one and they climb into his car and speed off into the night.

**G-Greatest**

He looks over at her for perhaps a moment too long as they drive through the cool night but he's trying to memorize her, make sure she's really there and not another figment of his imagination. She looks as beautiful as she ever did with her blonde hair flying loose and free in the wind and her deep blue eyes glistening with a sheen of tears. He never wanted to make her cry, never wanted to her to feel pain or loss. To think he's the cause of it makes him more than a bit angry at himself and leaves a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Still, he's so glad to see her. Picturing her in his mind for months is nothing like the reality of seeing her here, sitting beside him with her hand so close to his that he could reach out and intertwine their fingers, lock them together forever and never let go. He's had a lot of women in his life but she was the only one he could imagine being with forever, the greatest love of his life, the one who captivated his heart and soul completely seemingly centuries ago, rather than just a few years ago.

He has wasted too much time going back and forth with her, back and forth, running in circles, trying to deny his feelings. Feeling inadequate because he's not Dylan and he never will be. Knowing Dylan's the great love of _her_ life, it breaks his heart. He doesn't know why he took up with Emily again after all she pulled in high school – maybe to punish Kelly, maybe to make her jealous, maybe just wanting to be self-destructive and petty and senseless just one time, to know how it felt to be Dylan McKay, walk around a bit in his shoes, but it didn't work. It had the opposite effect. While Dylan's love me, kiss me, save me, fuck me routine worked for him, Brandon's didn't and never had. Eventually he was going to have to learn to be comfortable in his own skin again. But it was so difficult because all he wanted to be was the guy Kelly Taylor wanted and needed most and he's not sure he ever will be.

**H - Heal**

She had come with him for some reason and she thought she wanted to see it through to the bitter end, hear what he had to say, listen to what excuses he could come up with to explain his uncharacteristic behavior. She didn't think it would make a difference though. They had reached the point of no return and the healing was slow in coming, if it ever arrived at all …

He parked his convertible in front of West Beverly High, the halls they had once haunted, where they had walked together and apart seemingly so long ago. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Just come on," he beckoned.

She reluctantly followed him and they walked onto the school grounds. So many memories assaulted her and all of them she felt like she could trace back to Brandon. They hadn't discovered their mutual feelings until long after they graduated high school and had gone on to college but Kelly had nurtured a crush on him when he first arrived in California. It hadn't been rooted in reality, had been just a flight of fancy, until the first time they kissed and she knew - knew she wanted him in her life forever.

She continued to follow him and watched as he took a pin from his pocket and jimmied the lock on the gymnasium door. She shook her head. "You've discovered new talents, Walsh," she said, her voice tinged with anger and disbelief. "I don't know you anymore. I thought I did but …"

She turned to leave, so disgusted with him and hating herself even more for still caring when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Don't leave. Not when there's so much we need to say to each other."

He looked down at his feet for a moment before turning and staring intently into her eyes. "I don't want to let you go, Kel. I really don't. I never could. Believe me, I tried. I ran so far and so fast but I could never get away from my feelings for you."

Tears moistened her eyes. "Why would you want to run away from me?"

"Because I was scared, Kel. Scared that I would have sold my soul to the devil for another chance to be with you, for a chance to have you look at me the way you looked at Dylan."

"You're not Dylan, Brandon."

"I know, and I never will be," he said bitterly.

"But you don't get it. I don't want Dylan. Not anymore. Maybe I never really did … You were the one I wanted from the beginning; you'll be the one I want till the bitter end … but I just don't think we can go back now."

"Maybe we can go forward then… "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I - Ice**

They are sitting on the bleachers in the old gym now. She looks up at him. "I just don't get it - why Emily Valentine of all people? After all she pulled. She drugged you, Brandon!"

"I haven't forgotten," he answered quietly. "Maybe I was trying to live on the edge for once. Maybe I just wanted to shock you - or myself."

"No you hurt me, there's a difference," she said, looking over at him. Some of the ice in her eyes had melted away and was replaced with a fountain of tears. He regretted every tear she had ever cried over him, every moment he made her doubt him, every second she worried that he wasn't coming back.

"I just don't get it, Brandon," she said softly. "I'm supposed to be the self-destructive, flip-out-on-a-dime one in our relationship. Who am I if I'm not that person and you can't save me?"

"You're strong, Kel, you can help yourself now and I'll always be right beside you to catch you in case you slip."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"It will take time for you to believe in me again but I am committed to you. I always have been but I have insecurities too, Kel. _Big_ ones. I came back to deal with them. I also came back ... for you ..."

Tears coursed down her cheeks and he cried openly as well, then he leaned over and risked touching her forehead with his own, their tears melding together so neither could tell where they ended and the other began.

They sat that way for a long time and then Kelly pulled back. "Dance with me, Brandon," she said in a soft yet hoarse voice.

"Huh?"

"I wanted you to take me to prom every year and you never did but if we're going to start over let's begin from the beginning."

He smiled, his first real smile in seemingly ages, and gently taking her hand, led her out to the middle of the gym's waxy floor. She slid one arm around his neck and the other, she rested on his chest, fingers splayed out like she had dreamt of doing so many times when she was a teenager - still did dream of, actually. He settled his hands lightly on her hips and they began to sway slowly to music only they could hear ...

**J - Joy**

"Joy to the world ..." Donna screeched in a very horrid singing voice. "Kelly and Brandon are back together, all is peaceful, all is calm ... _Finally, thank god!"_

Kelly laughed and aimed a pillow at Donna's head. "We're not even officially back together."

"What do you consider 'official'?" Donna asked, ducking the pillow easily enough and flopping down beside Kelly on the sofa. "You danced in the dark high school gym - so romantic by the way ... You've kissed like five hundred times, you've admitted you still love each other ..."

"I know ..."

"But you're still gun shy," Donna said.

"Yeah something like that," Kelly agreed with a nod. "I mean, what if we don't work out this time? What if he leaves for good and never comes back?"

"Kel, I'm supposed to be the worry-wart in this relationship, okay?" Donna said with a smile, linking her arm through Kelly's. "You and Brandon are meant to be and what's meant to be, as my father always says, _will_be."

"I hope you're right."

"Just stop worrying and get dressed. There is a party off-campus tonight and I know for a fact that a certain Mr. Walsh will be there."

Kelly slapped Donna's arm. "You're such a schemer."

"Damn right! Now go and get dressed."

**K - Keeper**

"He's a keeper, Kel," Donna says in a stage whisper as she passes by Brandon and Kelly on the makeshift dance floor. She has broken away from David just to say that, to play matchmaker, to ensure that her two best friends end up happily ever after, the way they always should have. Sure she supported Kelly through "The Dylan Years" but knew in the end Dylan wasn't the right one for Kelly. Kelly never looked at Dylan the way she looks at Brandon, like he's the only man on earth and she could stay in his arms forever. That's how Donna feels about David and is sure she always will. She thinks they should all have a double wedding after they graduate from college this spring.

David comes over and slides an arm around her waist, lifting her now-red hair up and kissing the back of her neck. "Hmm ..." He murmurs deep in his throat.

"David, don't you think they are the cutest couple ever?" Donna says.

"I thought _we_ were the cutest couple ever," he says, kissing the back of her neck again and she shivers.

"Okay they're the _second_ cutest couple ever but I am sure they have what it takes to make it, that they're through playing games with each other ..."

Donna watches her two friends, so lost in each other and then turns to David. "What do you think of a June wedding?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we should have a June double wedding after school lets out."

David's eyes go wide in shock. "I don't know, Don, do you think they're ready for that?" He of course wonders if he's ready for that too but doesn't say it.

Donna just smiles. "They will be if I have anything to say about it ..."

**L - Lipstick**

A lipstick-stained white dress shirt and a pair of baggy black trousers lay haphazardly discarded on the floor beside a short lemon-yellow halter dress. Shoes and underclothes were tossed in the heap somewhere as well, a testament to the passion that had erupted between the clothes' owners not two hours ago.

She now lay on her back, head slightly turned to face the window, as she looked out at the bright stars, her hand clasped around his. His quiet snoring would be a hindrance to most people's sleep but not to her. She had slept seemingly decades without hearing those little intakes of noisy breaths and they had a calming, soothing affect on her.

Their love making tonight had been nothing short of amazing. They had only kissed (albeit passionately) since their reunion a few months ago but tonight their souls as well as their bodies had found a home. Kelly felt that she was home in Brandon's arms. If she believed in that mumbo jumbo about how wishing on a star made your dreams come true, she would wish to be with Brandon forever. They had fought long and hard to come to this new, secure place in each other's lives and she was not about to let their future slip away this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this is a short one but I hope you all like it anyway. N, O, P and Q will be up soonish!**_

**M - Married**

They were sitting on the sofa together watching some episode of an old Spelling drama when he suddenly looked over at her. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" She asked with a little smile.

He reached over and shut the TV off with the remote and then dropped to one knee in front of her. "Brandon -" she started but paused as he enveloped her hands in his big, warm ones.

"Kelly, I love you. I have made a lot of mistakes in the past year but never, for even one moment have I stopped loving you or wanting you in my life. Practically every minute I was on my so-called world-wide 'adventure', I thought about returning to you and I am glad I did because you are my home; you have my heart and always will. Kelly Taylor, will you be my wife?"

Kelly's eyes moistened with tears. "You want to get married, Brandon? To me?"

Brandon chuckled. "Yeah, who else? You're the one I want and that will never change."

"Are you sure you're not proposing because David already proposed to Donna and you want to one-up him or something?"

He smirked. "Well, now that you mention it ... OF COURSE NOT! I want you to be my wife because I have this selfish need to have you in my life. I am going to try my damndest to make you happy as you always deserve to be. Like I said I made a lot of mistakes but loving you was never one of them."

Kelly reached out and touched Brandon's cheek. "I will say 'yes' on one condition."

"Anything," he agreed.

"You stop blaming yourself for all that went wrong in our relationship. Because I messed up just as many times, just in different ways. So now if we make mistakes, we will forgive each other and work them."

Brandon nodded. "I think I can learn to live with that condition."

"Then yes, Brandon, yes, I will marry you. I love you."

They kissed for a very long moment and then he pulled back and pulled a little ring out of his pocket. "It's not much. I mean I don't have a full-time job yet ..."

"No, Brandon, I love it," she said as he slipped the slender band with a single diamond stud on it on her finger. "I love you."

"I love, you too, Kel. I love you too. Now and always ..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another stand-alone letter but hopefully you will like it anyway. "O" and "P" should be up by this Thursday afternoon! I am powering through these starting now lol Thanks for all the comments thus far!**_

**N – Nuptial**

"Here's to complete and total nuptial bliss," Donna said as she and Kelly clinked together their glasses. All around them was a bevy of well-wishing female friends and relatives. They had rented out The After Dark for the occasion – the occasion being that tomorrow Kelly and Donna were marrying their respective soulmates in a double ceremony!

"Only fifteen hours and twelve minutes to go," Kelly said, as she looked at her watch and then her eyes fell on her engagement ring. A smile came to her face. She knew that Brandon had scrimped and saved to buy it for her and it meant the whole world to her. She was marrying her soulmate, her other, better half, her _everything_, tomorrow and while she was incredibly nervous that everything would fall through due to her compulsion to often sabotage her own happiness (as her therapist put it), she was also determined not to let anything stand in the way of her being Brandon's wife once and for all.

"Are you nervous?" Donna asked as she danced from foot to foot.

Kelly laughed. "Are you?"

"Terrified!" Donna said. "I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if the caterers deliver the food to the wrong venue or the flowers are wilted or –" She broke off as Kelly grasped her by the shoulders and lightly shook her.

"You're making me incredibly anxious now – as if I wasn't before - so stop it!" Kelly said with a smile.

"You're right, it's silly. We are going to have it all tomorrow. We're going to have the brass ring so who cares if our trains snag when we get out of the limo or someone's allergic to the shellfish at the reception or the cake –"

Kelly shook Donna again and they laughed. "I'll stop, I'll stop," Donna said.

Just then Clare walked over to them holding out a cordless telephone. "Call for you two."

"For the both of us?" Donna asked.

"Yep," Clare said and smiled at them as Kelly accepted the receiver into her hand and Donna got close to her so they could both listen in.

Kelly heard loud music and laughter in the background. "Hello…?"

"Hey, Kel, it's Brandon," her groom greeted her.

"And David," another familiar voice said.

"David!" Donna broke out into a smile. "How is the bachelor party going?"

"Yeah, how are all those strippers?" Kelly joked.

"Eager for dollar bills," Brandon joked. "Anyway, David and I are having a sucky time here without our girls so we thought we'd head home but not before, we gave you gifts."

"Gifts?" Donna asked.

"Yep. Look at the front door."

"Now?"

"Uh huh."

Kelly and Donna looked ahead and sure enough a man was walking into the room carrying two black boxes. "Delivery for Kelly and Donna," he said to Clare.

"They're the ones with veils made of toilet paper on their heads," Clare said with a facetious smile.

The man nodded and moved over to them. "What are these?" Kelly asked.

"Put down the phone for a moment and find out," Brandon said.

The girls did and thanked the man as he deposited a box in each of their hands. They looked at each other and squealed their thanks to the delivery man before ripping open the boxes. Inside each box lay a pair of earrings. They appeared to be identical and were simply beautiful. The girls grabbed the notes that came with them.

"Awww," Donna said as she read hers and clutched it to her chest. "David said he can't wait for tomorrow when our forever really begins. He's so soulful! What does yours say, Kel?"

"That my earrings are cubic zirconia," she said with a laugh. "But he promises to replace them with real diamonds soon. And P.S. 'You're worth everything to me, Kelly, and I can't wait for our life together to begin."

The girls eagerly dove for the phone again and pressed it to their ears. "Guys, the earrings are beautiful!" Donna said happily as tears appeared in her eyes. Kelly felt tears forming in her eyes too.

"They really are," she agreed.

"Well, we love you two," Brandon said. "Though no offense, Don, I love Kelly the most."

Donna laughed. "It's fine because I love David more than you."

They all laughed and then Brandon said, "Well we better get our beauty sleep so you two drive home safe and we'll see you at the beach tomorrow."

Kelly looked at Donna and they both said the same thing, at the same time. "We can't wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all who are reading this and especially thanks to those who are reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me. I hope I did the double wedding justice in this part. Read on …**_

**O ****–**** Ocean**

Kelly gripped Doc Martin's left arm anxiously, as Donna did the same to her father's right arm. Before them, the Pacific Ocean sparkled under the bright afternoon sun. The blue-green waves crashed against the surf below them as their respective grooms waited atop the cliff. It was a very short walk but Kelly was slightly breathless when they reached the summit and then looking into Brandon's beautiful eyes, her breath was completely stolen away. He gave her the brightest, sexiest smile she had ever seen and her knees felt like they'd give out on her. She was fortunate Dr. Martin was holding her upright.

"This is it," Donna whispered to Kelly over her father's shoulder.

"Yes it is," Kelly agreed.

John led them the rest of the way to their grooms. He put Donna's hands in David's and kissed his daughter's cheek before settling Kelly's own hands in Brandon's larger ones. Kelly's skin alighted with warmth at Brandon's touch.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered to her. "You ready for this?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am."

The ceremony began then, with the priest asking who gave away the brides. John, Felice, Jackie and Mel all said "we do" and the wedding really got underway. The whole time Kelly felt like she was hardly there, but somewhere above, happily floating on a cloud of love. Even as silly as that sentiment was, it felt like reality.

Donna recited a poem as part of her vows and David's voice became hoarse as he said his own vows to Donna. Then it was Kelly and Brandon's turn and she realized from then on, they were _KellyandBrandon_ – one unit, one mind, one heart. It was such a heady experience for Kelly that her eyes filmed with tears as she began to say exactly what was in her heart.

"Brandon, we've faced so many obstacles, haven't we – to get to this place… But we got through all of the roadblocks somehow and here we are – as Donna said in her poem – 'at the hour of our greatest happiness'. I think I loved you the moment I first set eyes on you. No, I know I did. I was just really, really stubborn for a long time, afraid of my own feelings, afraid that if I let you in, I'd lose you. But I'm not scared anymore because I truly believe with all of my heart that we are going to make it, that we are meant to be. I think I've always known that and now I am fully embracing it. I know things won't always be perfect but they will be worth it because I'll be going through it all with the man I am meant to love forever… Thank you for loving me too, Brandon Walsh. I _cannot _wait to be your wife."

Brandon squeezed Kelly's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Wow, how am I supposed to top that?" He asked as laughter spread throughout the crowd. "Seriously, I am the aspiring writer here and yet, you said it all so much better than I can. But that's partly because right now, at this moment, looking into your gorgeous eyes and seeing that smile of yours, I am pretty darn speechless! To think I get to wake up to that smile every morning… well, it humbles me so, _so_ much. I am incredibly glad we finally got our timing right, but Kel, I was stubborn too and I was just as scared as you are. Scared I couldn't be what you needed and deserved. But you know the best thing about marriage – or so I've heard? It's that we get to share our fears and our doubts, and our hopes and dreams, with our other half. And that's what you are, Kelly Taylor, the other half of my soul and my heart. I will love you forever. Thank you for loving me enough to say 'yes' when I proposed. I can't wait for the next chapter in our lives to begin today."

Tears were running down Kelly's cheeks as Brandon spoke and as he reached out and wiped them away, her heart felt happy. Today was turning out to be a complete fairytale, smeared mascara and all…

The preacher looked at all of them then. "Beautiful! It's just beautiful to witness the love and devotion I see before me today. I have no doubt that these two couples are going to go the distance… Now, let's get to the next part so they can really begin their lives together, just where they clearly belong."

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. The "I do's" were exchanged, as well as rings, and then the Father was pronouncing them officially wed.

He looked at Brandon and then David. "You two may now kiss your brides."

David whooped happily as he leaned in to Donna. Brandon, meanwhile, said "It's about time", as he tugged Kelly into his arms and his lips found hers in a perfect, exquisite kiss that she didn't want to end.

Applause erupted all around them and then the four of them were linking arms, and amidst a shower of bird seed, they were running down the beach together to their reception… _to their new beginning._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A short update. I will try to add 2-3 more of these by the weekend. You (my readers) are all wonderful and so patient with me. It's much appreciated!**_

**P – Pregnant**

"Brandon, can we talk for a minute?" Kelly asked one evening, edging into the living room at their place.

Brandon looked up from where he was pounding out an article on the word processor. He had a pencil behind either ear, his hair was all rumpled, and he looked just adorable as he nodded. "Yeah, come on down," he said. He noted her hesitant stance and jumped up from his chair, moving over to her. He reached for her hands then and lightly tugged her towards the sofa. He pulled her down next to him and he looked at her closely.

"You still look a little green, Kel. Is that flu bug still kicking you around or what?"

Kelly cleared her throat. "Uh, Brandon, I don't think it's the flu."

"Oh no… You're not …"

"Pregnant?"

"I was going to say suffering from some fatal illness."

Kelly punched his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being dense - maybe purposefully. You don't want to have a baby do you?"

Brandon looked at her in surprise. "Wait. A baby … A real one or a _future_, metaphorical one?"

Kelly went to hit him again but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Boy, you're testy. Hormonal, I'd say … God; you are pregnant, aren't you?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah. I just took a test upstairs and it was positive. Plus I have all the symptoms and my period is over two weeks late which never happens … So…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, wow. What are we going to do, Brandon? You just barely started at The Beverly Beat and we've only been married for three months… It's really soon … How are we going to handle this?"

"Like we do everything … together." Brandon reached out and stroked her cheek. Her eyes moistened at his words. "It will be okay, assuming you want this baby."

"I think I do, Brandon, but I'm afraid … Afraid to become my mother."

"You're not Jackie, Kelly," Brandon said. He dabbed at her tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "You never could be. And anyway, she must not be so bad because her daughter amazes me every day. I _love_ her daughter actually."

"Brandon…"

"Kelly … I want this baby. I knew I always wanted kids. Emily –"

"She cheated you out of that, didn't she?"

"Yes. But I don't want that to be the reason you become a mother now – just to make me feel better."

Kelly grasped his smooth cheeks in either of her hands. "The reason I want to be a mother now is because I want this. I want your child. I hope they have your eyes."

"I hope they have your smile," Brandon returned, tracing her lips with a careful finger.

"I hope they have your hair." Kelly suddenly laughed. "God, we are so nauseating!"

"We are," he agreed. "But it's our prerogative. Our kid is going to think we're nauseating at some point just like we did our parents. We might as well get used to being mushy, old fogies."

Kelly sighed, sobering. "You really think I'm ready for this?"

"I do but it's really up to you."

"Well…I reserve the right to cry on your shoulder if I do something horrible to scar our child's psyche."

"And I reserve the right to remind you how amazing you are a hundred times a day. And how grateful I am that you are giving me this wonderful gift." His hand found her taut stomach and he lightly caressed it.

"Brandon, that's so sweet … And now I need to barf. _Literally._ This morning sickness stuff is not only reserved for mornings, I don't think." She bolted to her feet and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Brandon followed her and held back her soft, blonde hair.

This would be a long nine months but he knew somehow they would enjoy every minute of it – the good, the bad and the ugly too.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers! I hope you like this update. There are only a few parts left which is so great.

**Q – Quadruplets**

"I can't believe we're going to see our baby today, Brandon," Kelly enthused as she and Brandon sat in the waiting room of Cedars Hospital. "This is kind of surreal."

"Definitely," Brandon agreed, reaching out to stroke the ever-growing mound beneath Kelly's shirt. She was nearing four months now but was already showing quite a bit. She was constantly complaining that she was fat as a whale and no matter how many times Brandon told her she looked better than ever; she was flattered, but didn't believe it.

"I wonder if they can tell us yet if we're having a girl or a boy. Donna is chomping at the bit to start designing a couture line of baby clothes just for our child."

Brandon smiled. "I can imagine that. She's so excited to be a godmother."

"Yeah, we couldn't have made a better choice," Kelly agreed. Just then she spotted the nurse they were used to seeing by now wave them over.

"Kelly and Brandon, hello," she said as she led them down the corridor. "You get to see your baby today. How exciting is that?"

Brandon grinned. "Very exciting."

The nurse led them to a room and she and Brandon helped Kelly onto the exam table. "Dr. Thomas will be right with you," the nurse said and headed back for the door, shutting it after her.

Brandon reached out and grasped Kelly's hand, giving it a squeeze. "You look nervous all of a sudden."

"I am," Kelly said.

"About whether we're having a boy or girl?"

"No. It's just seeing our baby today will make it all that more real. A life depends on _me_, Brandon. That's such a scary thought."

"Seriously, Kel, our baby couldn't ask for a better mother."

"I wish I could believe that, Brandon, but I'm worried. I don't want to be my mom."

"You can't be," Brandon said. He kissed the back of her palm then. The door opened and their OB walked into the room. "Hey, Doc."

"Hello," Dr. Thomas said in return. She was a slight woman with the reddest hair Kelly had ever seen. She moved over to Kelly. "How are you feeling today, Mrs. Walsh?"

"Nervous," Kelly admitted.

"That's understandable. I won't keep you in suspense then. Let's do the ultrasound now."

"Alright," Kelly agreed. She felt Brandon squeeze her hand again and she offered him a weak smile. She then bunched up her shirt as Dr. Thomas reached for a tube of jelly.

"This may be a little cold," Dr. Thomas said and began to apply it to Kelly's belly. Kelly shivered a bit but not because she was cold. Nervous anticipation coursed through her. The doctor smiled at her. "Just relax."

Kelly nodded. The monitor was switched on then and Dr. Thomas picked up the wand. Kelly and Brandon watched the screen, noting all of the dark lines and movement going on.

"Oh wow," Dr. Thomas said.

"What?" Kelly asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. They all seem healthy thus far."

"_They?"_ Brandon echoed.

"There's three babies in there," Dr. Thomas said. Kelly gasped a bit in surprise, not sure how to react just then. "Oh wait, nope. There are four! The last one was just hiding."

"Ohmigod…"

"Wait, Doc, are you saying we're having quadruplets?" Brandon asked.

"That's what I'm saying… It's rare for that many multiples to be conceived outside of a lab so congratulations."

"Oh wow. Four babies," Kelly murmured. "Ohmigod."

XoXoXo

Kelly and Brandon left the hospital in silence. It wasn't until Brandon was navigating the streets of Beverly Hills in his convertible that Kelly finally found the words to speak. "Four kids… That's a lot, Brandon."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Are we ready for that?" Kelly asked. "Brandon, I need you to reassure me here. Why aren't you saying anything?"

Brandon sighed as he shifted gears. "I guess I'm a little shocked. One baby is a lot of responsibility, but four … I don't know if I can reassure you right now."

Tears formed in Kelly's eyes. "You don't want the babies do you? You were okay with one, but four…"

Brandon reached out for Kelly's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Of course I want the babies. The idea is incredibly scary. I wonder too how we're going to do this but …" He smiled at her then. "We'll make it work. Together, just as usual."

A tear rolled down Kelly's cheek. "We're going to need another, bigger car. A mini-van… Ohmigod, can you see me driving a mini-van?"

"Next stop Soccer and PTA Mom."

Kelly laughed in spite of herself. "This is wild, Brandon. Us, and four kids all at once. How did your Mom do it with two?"

"Good question. I think she better get used to panicked four a.m. phone calls from us."

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"All at once … Let's throw a party at the house to announce we're having quads."

"You're getting more excited about this aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. At first I was really shocked but now that I've had a moment to digest it all, I know we can do this. Say you believe that too, Kel."

Kelly nodded. "I think I believe that too." She cupped her belly then. "Hey, babies, you are in for a really wild ride. But we love you. We wouldn't change a thing and we can't wait to meet you."


End file.
